the Girl on Fire
by Celestearts
Summary: Ok so I came up with this at a camp out. Kinds crazy one shot so don't judge me. Oh and it has nothing to do with the hunger games. Please review even if you think it stinks.


There once was a girl. She was known as the girl on fire, although she did not know of that. She was very sad for she wanted to go trunk or treating at Elvis' golden cadillac. But girls were not aloud to go unless they were asked by their boyfriend. She sighed because the boy she liked was going with another girl. So she concluded to go out trick or treating by herself. As she approached the first house she was surrounded by mist. As she peered through the mist she saw a fiery pool of smoky fog. She stepped closer glaring in awe when she slipped and fell into the pool. She screamed as the flames engulfed her. She spun around in the flames until she finally came to rest at the feet of a strange person. "I am Draco, the fire shepherd." He said as he wielded his fire poker. "You have come to my secret relm. Normally the penalty is death, but since you are the girl on fire I will grant you a wish." Thinking of how the odds had just turned to her favor she bargained she may have the luck that her hearts desire may come true. "I wish" she dared "that my love, John, may his heart be set afire with love for me." She glanced into the shepherd's eyes as spoke "may it be so. But be forewarned that if you should ever want his love no more that you must return to my relm." "If you can find it." And she was once again engulfed by the fiery pool of smoky fog. She stepped out of the flames only to walk into John. Who swooped her up into his arms and said "my heart is ablaze with love for you! will you go trunk or treating with me?" She smiled "Of course my love." And They proceeded on to the parking lot where Elvis' golden cadillac was parked. The drive was lined with statues. As she looked around she thought she saw one wink at her. She glaced at it wondering if it was a trick of the light, when all-of-sudden the statue moved off it's platform and stepped up to her. As she gazed into his eyes she realized she was in love. But not with John but this mysterious person. Then he spoke "I am Travis." He blushed as the girl on fire smiled at him. John looked back and fourth in utter bewilderment. "You must be the girl on fire." Travis breathed. she fell unto his embrace. John, full of anger and jealousy caused by the fire shepherd's spell, spoke to Travis harshly. "I am her lover you must leave!" "No!" She spoke abruptly. She briefly thought of how she now had guys fighting over her when only moments ago she was trick or treating by herself, but spoke her heart "I am in love with Travis, he is ...THE MAN." "I see now what draco meant I must find him and break the spell." So they embarked on a journey to find the great fire shepherd. The girl on fire, with Travis the man, and closely followed by John who was not content to leave her side. They traveled over the hill and through the woods. Following the stonybrook path. "We must find the fiery pool of smoky fog." The girl on fire instructed."but first my love..." Travis the man whispered. "Can we lose this lunatic?" He said jesturing to John who kept saying "my heart is ablaze with love for you! Can't we go trunk or treating now?" And draging at her feet. The girl on fire answered "I don't know if we can have the spell removed without him." John in a sudden burst of jealousy at seeing them talking in private, said "fight me you rockhead!" But Travis being the man he was turned back toward the path with the girl on fire and continued walking. John fell in behind them mumbling under his breath. They walked until they came to a farm. "Sunnybrook farms." They read off a sign. "Maybe someone can give us directions." John grumbled. The girl on fire proceeded to the barn where a young girl was stacking hay. (How else do you get a hay stack?) She walked up to the girl and asked her. "Have you seen a great fiery pool of smoky fog lately?" The pigtailed girl turned her head as in thought and answered. I don't know have you seen a soapy pool of cleaning goodness? I don't think so cause your hair.." the girl snickered. "Excuse me?" The girl on fire looked at the pigtailed kid. "You are the one living with pigs!" She shouted outraged. The little girl had a look of pure loathing on her face. "NO ONE TALKS TO REBECKA OF SUNNYBROOK FARMS LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" and with that she grabbed the girl on fire in an arm lock and threw her into a boxing ring. "We will settle this farm girl style!" And the fight began. Rebecka was doing karate kung fu kicks, her opponent, the girl on fire was using her fiery fists of fury. It was an epic battle. Travis the man watched from the sidelines, ready if things got ugly. Meanwhile John was busy talking to a pig named chicken hoping for romantic advice. When the fight reached it's high tension point. The girl on fire reached down deep inside and withdrew from the fire within her and attacked rebecka throwing fists and breathing fire. She was to hot for rebecka to handle. And with that final blow every bone in rebecka's body was broken. The girl on fire climbed out of the boxing ring to be congradulated by Travis the man. They turned to see John running out of the barn which was now on fire. As soon as rebecka was situated in her bodycast they approached her and Travis with all his manliness asked rebecka "where is the fiery pool of smoky fog?" She mumbled through her bandages. "Mmy beear named Woolf can shhow youu." John, who had aquanted himself with all the farm animals, led them out to th remains of the barn. There a large bear was sitting. When they approached he stood and started off toward the rainbow berry patch. Travis and the girl on fire hurried after the bear. John, realizing that his beloved was trying to get rid of him,Hurried after them. The bear named wolf led them deep into the berry patch. They finaly came into a clearing where a my little pony was sitting. The bear named wolf walked up to the my little pony and grunted. The my little pony's eyes widened. "You're trying to find the fiery pool of smoky fog? Well I think I know someone who can help you." She waved her pink tail and door opened. "Wipe your feet. I just vacuumed." She said with her cheezy voice. They entered cautiously. "Roarrrrr!?" They jumped. Quickly looking up spied a huge beast. "I am Thad the big cat daddy!" He Roared. "What do you want from me?!" The girl on fire spoke up "We are trying to find the fiery pool of smoky fog." The big cat daddy chuckled. "Oh, well if you want to find out you must beat me at a duel. I will let you pick weapon." He chuckled again. Before anyone had time to think of a strategy, John jumped up and said I will fight you!" He turned to the girl on fire and said. "I will prove my love for you by winning this duel!" The girl on fire was shocked at his volentering. "Ok puny man what is your choice of weapon?" Thad the big cat daddy asked, ignoring everyones uneasiness. "I pick..." John said. "THE PING PONG!" suddenly a green table appeared out of nowhere. "What is this greenery?!" Thad asked, pointing to the miniature field. "I Challange you to a ping pong duel!" John shouted again. "Fine I will beat you at this strange game. Let's play." So the game began, John won the toss so he served first. Carefully calculating the shot, John served a supper spin. It flew at lighting speed toward Thad the big cat daddy. Thad, not knowing how to play, hit the ball in a high spike. Sending the ball smashing down onto the table, where it shattered into a million tiny pieces. "That is an automatic forfeit." Travis the man who was playing ref. Commented. "NO! I CAN NOT HAVE LOST!" the big cat daddy shouted. "THAT MEANS YOU TAKE OVER MY TITLE AS BIG CAT DADDYYYYY!" he shouted at John before he shrunk down and evaporated. "He's gone. But that means you can find Draco." Said John. Suddenly despising that meant he could no longer be with his beloved. "You're the new big cat daddy." Travis pipped up, trying to change the subject. The girl on fire cut in. "He didn't tell us where the fiery pool of smoky fog is so how can we find him?" "He left a note." Travis said picking up a small envelope. He read. "To get to draco's realm. You must kiss the big cat daddy. Hahahaahaha!" The girl on fire was shocked at the awkwardness. Not mention the irony. But doing what she had to do to be free of John's nagging, she closed her eyes and kissed him. When she opened her eyes she had been engulfed by the fiery pool of smoky fog. She stepped out to see Draco sitting watching Tv and eating a frozen dinner. "Swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping!" He turned his head suddenly. "Oh! A I was just a a Aa..." he swiped the Tv off real quick. "So let me guess. You want John's spell lifted?" He said trying to change the subject quickly. "Yes, for I have met Travis, THE MAN..." she explained. "I no longer want John's love for I have found true love." Draco waved his fire poker I knew this would happen but I thought you would grow from the lesson." He waved his fire poker around and whispered some jumbled words. "The spell is broken. Now you may live in peace with your man, Travis the man. And John will live in style as the ultimate big cat daddy." The girl on fire almost jumped for joy. "Thank you great fire shepherd!" "You're welcome, girl on fire." And with that she was once again enveloped by flame.


End file.
